Providers of video content and media services include terrestrial broadcasters, satellite broadcasters, cable broadcasters, and others. Such providers typically have users, who may subscribe for various services offered by the providers. Such users may have individual preferences regarding video and media content, purchasing habits, personal demographic data and other information that may be useful to a provider in determining relevent content and advertising to provide for users.